


To Die Would Be an Awfully Big Adventure

by Ilthit



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Episode: s05e05 Geothermal Escapism, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abed made the rules.</p><p>(Can be gen if those are your preferred goggles.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Die Would Be an Awfully Big Adventure

Abed made the rules. DVDs arranged by title, except for series, animated feature films, or documentaries. Change in the order of morning bathroom access should be negotiated in advance. Minimal talking during the viewing of a film one of them hadn't seen before. Always commentaries. Never gag reels. 

Some rules Troy already knew from college, but he and Abed went through them anyway, just to be clear. No holding hands, unless you're shaking or hitting them at the same time. Butts should never touch. Physical affection should be kept to the minimum, at least when other people were around. Don't be girly. Token appreciation for boobs is necessary even when tired or distracted. Some discussions should only be had when drunk or all the lights are out. Leave a sock on the doorknob -- not that they had a door, after Annie and before Britta, and then it was just Troy's door and could be locked. They didn't talk about where or whether Abed was having sex. That wasn't a rule, as such. Abed just didn't share, and that was cool by Troy. 

Just about anything Abed did was cool by Troy. He kind of always knew the reverse wasn't true. That was fine. It didn't mean Abed loved him any less.

"So now what?"

Original Troy's ghost watched Britta pull Clone Troy off the floor and into a hug. Clone Abed's face was inscrutable. He was holding together well, so far. 

"Anything we want," said Original Abed's ghost, and took Troy's hand.


End file.
